


Эта тайна не нова

by Oruga



Series: Единственная любовь Шерлока Холмса [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oruga/pseuds/Oruga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«И тут вы внезапно заметили напечатанное мелким шрифтом сообщение об убийстве, которое случилось совсем недалеко от Истборна, и ваш дьявольский план тут же поменялся: если не выйдет заманить меня в Италию, так не подойдёт ли Сассекс?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эта тайна не нова

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выполнена для Большой Игры-5.  
> Тема задания: Дуэль, ключевое слово - "бустрофедон".

В отличие от гениев и философов мы, обычные люди, очень мало размышляем. (Да, дорогой Холмс, я отлично представляю выражение вашего лица в тот момент, когда вы это читаете. И да, я знаю, что вы тайком читаете мои черновики!)

Но вернёмся к нам, обычным людям. Мы действительно мало размышляем, большей частью занимая свой мозг каждодневными будничными заботами. Где выгоднее снять дом, в Паддингтоне или в Кенсингтоне? Взять кэб или пойти пешком? Какому недугу соответствуют симптомы у миссис Р.? Как получить плату за лечение с несносного мистера Д.? Мы не задумываемся о жизни. По правде сказать, мы избегаем этого как огня.

Если только внезапно не сталкиваемся с тем, что у нас на руках есть время, которое ничем не заполнишь. Если не случается что-либо, что рушит наш уютный маленький мирок.

Вокруг меня он обрушился дважды. Сначала после вашей гибели, мой друг, а потом после смерти Мэри.

Когда самое тяжёлое время миновало, я уже мог позволить себе думать о своей жизни без сокрушающего отчаяния, хотя также и без надежды. Единственным светлым пятном были воспоминания. Я достал свои черновики и записные книжки и стал перечитывать записи о ваших расследованиях и наших совместных приключениях.

И надо сказать, что через годы многое виделось мне совсем по-другому.

Например, то дело с вашим исчезновением, когда вы сняли комнату в доме Чилтонов и разоблачили зловещую чету убийц. Неужели я и вправду считал вас лишённым чувств механизмом? Неужели верил, что вам неведома привязанность? Да ведь после завершения этого дела вы сами сказали мне, что когда-то испытали некое сильное чувство. Но у меня на глазах будто шоры были надеты!

Я вспомнил мою дорогую Мэри, которая всегда относилась к вам с чрезвычайной приязнью. Когда я рассказал ей про финал чилтоновского дела и сказал, что вы всех нас обвели вокруг пальца со своей «роковой любовью», моя жена нахмурилась и промолвила:

— Говори что хочешь, Джон, но я по-прежнему уверена, что у мистера Холмса была неразделённая привязанность. Но ты, конечно, волен не обращать внимания на женские глупости!

После этих слов она направилась на кухню, пробормотав себе под нос что-то вроде «упрямый осёл», но это мне, скорее всего, послышалось.

…Так или иначе, в те дни я много вспоминал и размышлял (как ни ненавистно это нам, обычным людям), и пришёл к выводу, что слишком часто я принимал на веру то, что вы мне говорили, и не обращал должного внимания на то, что вы делали. Вы провозглашали, что раскрываете преступления от скуки — и откладывали в сторону свои опыты и статьи, которыми только что увлечённо занимались, ради нового расследования. Вы сокрушались о том, как мало интересных преступлений в Лондоне в нынешние времена — и готовы были пожертвовать жизнью, чтобы уничтожить их организатора. Вы говорили, что не следите за политикой — и с лёгкостью определяли, кто из первых лиц Европы стоит за незначительным инцидентом. Вы утверждали, что страсть, влюблённость, романтическая привязанность вам чужды… Похоже, я зря вас слушал, Холмс!

А потом вы вернулись, живой, хотя не очень-то здоровый («исследования каменноугольной смолы» явно сказались на вашем здоровье не лучшим образом), и мой мир снова перевернулся. До сих пор, вспоминая о тех событиях, я испытываю радость и изумление — и буду испытывать их до самой смерти!

Конечно, вы знали о смерти Мэри. Вы не выразили мне формального соболезнования, всего лишь сжали моё плечо и сказали, что работа — лучшее лекарство от горя. И вы постарались занять меня многочисленными расследованиями, а также проводили со мной как можно больше времени, и я думаю, что второе помогло мне больше, чем первое.  
***

К лету я всё чаще стал задумываться о том, чтобы вывезти вас куда-нибудь на отдых: мне не нравился ваш цвет лица и то, что, несмотря на все усилия миссис Хадсон и все изыски кондитерской на Мэрилебон, вы ничуть не поправились.

В тот день я, как обычно, навестил вас на Бейкер-стрит. Мы сидели в уютном товарищеском молчании, просматривая газеты. Одна из заметок привлекла моё внимание, я сложил газету так, чтоб было удобнее читать… как вдруг из глубин вашего кресла послышалось:

— Вот на Сассекс я ещё, так и быть, соглашусь! Но уж конечно, не на Италию!

— Ну хоть за это спасибо, — отозвался я, и лишь в следующую секунду сообразил, что ваша фраза не была ответом на что-либо сказанное мной.

Я опустил газету и уставился на вас — конечно же, вы уже не читали, а наблюдали за мной, и при виде того, что рыбка клюнула, весело рассмеялись.

— Уотсон, у вас на лице написано: «Как вы узнали, Холмс?!» Уверяю вас, всё очень просто, если внимательно наблюдать за человеком, пока он над чем-то думает. Каждый из нас дает десятки подсказок своими мельчайшими телодвижениями.

— И всё же, как вы узнали, Холмс?

— Во-первых, начнём с того, что вы регулярно жалуетесь на то, что я плохо питаюсь. Как только я одет менее формально — например, сегодня, — вы начинаете крайне осуждающе смотреть на те части моего тела, которые оказываются открыты: ключицы, запястья, — и на вашем лице появляется выражение профессиональной озабоченности. Итак, вы обеспокоены моим здоровьем и хотите что-то предпринять по этому поводу, иначе просто ещё раз высказались бы на эту тему.

Просматривая газету, вы обратили внимание на новости из Италии, особо — на заметку о постановке новой оперы Верди в Милане. Вы не такой уж страстный поклонник оперы, так что это было явно сделано из-за меня. Уотсон, друг мой, неужели вы так коварны, что хотели заманить меня в Италию этой наживкой? Молчите, я вижу, что так оно и есть! Правда, вы понимали, что вряд ли ваш план сработает; я слишком ленив, чтобы трогаться с места даже ради прекрасного. Ваш разочарованный вздох был тому подтверждением. И тут вы внезапно заметили напечатанное мелким шрифтом сообщение об убийстве, которое случилось совсем недалеко от Истборна, и ваш дьявольский план тут же поменялся: если не выйдет заманить меня в Италию, так не подойдёт ли Сассекс? Ваши брови сдвинулись, вы начали придумывать, как лучше предложить мне эту идею… и я ответил вам, дорогой мой Уотсон: на Сассекс я, пожалуй, соглашусь!

— Вы правы, Холмс, именно об этом я и думал и очень рад, что вы не против. Я уверен, что тамошний воздух пойдёт вам на пользу. Да и я с удовольствием побываю там снова.

— Значит, решено, завтра с утра выезжаем на вокзал Виктория. А пока прочтите-ка заметку вслух.

— Должен сознаться, Холмс, что ухватился за это происшествие скорее от отчаяния; дело проще некуда и уже, судя по всему, раскрыто.

— Что ж, послушаем для разнообразия про успехи полиции. Читайте!

И я прочитал:

«В деревне Ист-Грин в минувшую пятницу был найден убитым в своём доме местный житель Джозеф Биттерн. Тело обнаружили его слуги, вернувшиеся с местного праздника. Удар был нанесён по затылку несчастного каминными щипцами. Деньги, которые покойный держал в доме, пропали. На огороде позади дома обнаружились две цепочки следов, которые вели через торфяник и далее к реке. Одни следы были опознаны как принадлежавшие сыну убитого — Томасу Биттерну, который в тот день приехал из Брайтона, другие, по всей вероятности, были оставлены местным жителем Ричардом Пиболдом по прозвищу Большой Дик. Пиболд — немой и не достигший полного развития в умственном отношении, в то же время отличается большой физической силой. В юности он остался сиротой и кормился за счёт работы по найму у добросердечных соседей. Жители Ист-Грина отзываются о нём как о человеке добродушном, но говорят, что Пиболд был склонен к выпивке, от которой делался беспокойным и старался уйти от людей. В результате расследования, проведённого полицией, в реке была найдена обувь и окровавленная одежда сына убитого, и там же на берегу был обнаружен пьяный Пиболд с оторванным от одежды Тома Биттерна лоскутом в руке. В настоящий момент Ричард Пиболд арестован, но дело осложняется тем, что он не может дать показания обычным порядком. Сейчас власти решают, будет ли ему предъявлено обвинение в убийстве, или он должен быть признан невменяемым и помещён в специальное заведение для подобных случаев».

Я опустил газетный лист и посмотрел на вас, ожидая найти написанную на вашем лице скуку, но был встречен неожиданной улыбкой:

— А дело-то не так банально, как вы боялись, дорогой Уотсон.

— Правда? Потому что мне всё кажется вполне ясным.

— Тогда расскажите, что там, по-вашему, произошло.

— Извольте, хотя вы просто хотите надо мной посмеяться! Итак, этот Пиболд случайно забредает в дом Биттерна и, поскольку он пьян и агрессивен, у него происходит ссора с хозяином. В ярости Пиболд хватает каминные щипцы и наносит хозяину роковой удар. После этого он прихватывает с собой деньги и выходит через заднюю дверь, направляясь через огород и торфяник к реке. В это время домой приходит сын Биттерна, застаёт ужасную картину и бросается в погоню — возможно, он заметил Пиболда вдали или увидел его следы, — так или иначе, он догоняет немого на берегу реки, между ними завязывается схватка, и Пиболд убивает и молодого Биттерна. Затем он бросает его тело в реку и, будучи умственно неразвитым, не пытается скрыться, а просто засыпает на берегу.

— Да, послушать вас, так проще некуда. Но есть в этой заметке одна фраза, которая придаёт всему делу некоторый интерес.

— Какая?

— А вы как думаете?

Я ещё раз пробежал глазами сообщение.

— То, что подозреваемый не может дать показания обычным порядком, и это всё усложняет?

Вы небрежно махнули рукой:

— Это-то как раз не имеет значения.

И сколько я не допытывался, вы так и не сказали, какая фраза вызвала у вас интерес к делу в Ист-Грин.  
***

Мы с вами опытные путешественники, и собраться за вечер в поездку на несколько дней для нас пустяк. На следующий день мы встретились на вокзале, заняли свои места в поезде и через несколько часов уже дышали благословенным солёным воздухом моря, гуляя по пирсу.

На другой день мы наняли экипаж и отправились в деревушку, где произошло убийство. Я думал, что первым делом мы навестим дом Биттерна, но вы уверенно направились к единственному на всю деревню пабу. Там вы — о чудо из чудес — заказали нам два полных завтрака и так расхваливали местные продукты и кухню, будто прибыли сюда исключительно для того, чтобы хорошо поесть. Я, само собой, ничуть не возражал. К концу нашей трапезы хозяйка паба была от вас без ума и уже советовалась с вами насчёт такого жизненно важного вопроса, как рецепт пирога с ягнятиной.

Между делом мы узнали, что старый Биттерн был весьма крутого нрава и с сыном в последнее время не ладил: тот в городе связался с какими-то неважными людьми, и отец не раз его этим попрекал, так что Том старался бывать в родном доме пореже.

— И вот на тебе, приехал и как раз себе на смерть, — сокрушалась хозяйка.

— А кто убийца, уже известно?

— Арестовали тут одного парня. Но вот что я вам скажу, джентльмены: я знала Дика Пиболда с его малых лет, и другого такого безобидного создания в жизни не видала! Он даже курице голову отрубить не способен — любую работу сделает, а вот забить какую домашнюю скотину или птицу — нипочём. Какое там убийство!

Далее выяснилось, что местный констебль — троюродный кузен хозяйки, и сейчас как раз на дежурстве; но через полчаса у него перерыв, так что почему бы ему не зайти сюда перекусить?..

Констебль Пирс вначале был не очень-то воодушевлён нашими расспросами. Но вскоре вы его так заинтриговали, что он рассказал нам и то, чего не было в газетной заметке: например, что под телом убитого была найдена роговая пуговица.

По вашей просьбе он подробно описал следы, которые вели от дома к реке.

— Одни были оставлены обувью со слегка заостренными носами — когда в реке выловили ботинок Тома Биттерна, мы приложили его к отпечатку, и они в точности совпали. Эти отпечатки были чёткие, с заметным нажимом в передней части следа. А вот вторые… ну, на вторые все, кто там был, сразу обратили внимание! Огромного размера — чуть ли не в полтора фута — и при этом странные: упор шёл то на пятки, то на саму стопу, и следы были смазанные и неровные. Прямо как нечеловеческие какие-то следы, сэр, вот что я подумал. Мы пошли по ним и вышли на берег реки. Там начинается длинная каменистая проплешина, она тянется на север мили на две, а река течёт вдоль неё. Никаких следов там, понятное дело, было уже не сыскать, но это и не требовалось: прямо перед нами на берегу лежал Дик Пиболд, и одного взгляда на его ступни было довольно, чтоб понять, кому принадлежали те огромные следы. Он крепко спал, и немудрено — возле него лежала пустая бутыль из-под виски, а от него самого разило как из бочки. На нем была куртка с большими роговыми пуговицами, точь-в-точь такими, как найденная на месте убийства. Когда я приложил ту пуговицу к месту потерянной, то увидел, что и цвет нитки совпадает.

Хозяйка паба ахнула, прижав ладонь ко рту. Я печально покачал головой, понимая, что надеяться бедному немому не на что: его вина была полностью изобличена.

— Превосходно, — сказали вы жизнерадостно. — Констебль, благодарю вас. У меня лишь один вопрос: куда делись деньги, которые прихватил с собой убийца?

Пирс пожал плечами:

— С другим преступником я сказал бы: «Спрятал где-нибудь на берегу, надеясь потом вернуться и прибрать награбленное к рукам». Но Большой Дик не такой сообразительный; по правде говоря, он мало что смыслит в деньгах. С ним чаще расплачивались едой, а деньги отдавали преподобному отцу Джонсону, который покупал ему всё нужное. Поэтому, сэр, думаю, он не особо понимал, в чём их ценность, и швырнул в реку вслед за телом Тома.

— Давайте посмотрим, — сказали вы с крайне довольным видом. — Значит, бедняга Пиболд в этот день напивается и заходит в дом Биттерна, где никого нет, кроме хозяина, потому что слуги веселятся здесь, а сын, хотя приехал в этот день в Ист-Грин, но тоже отсутствует. Кстати, он был в этот день в пабе, миссис Хэдж? Нет? Так я и думал. Итак, Большой Дик заходит в дом Биттерна, у них происходит ссора, и он наносит удар по затылку хозяина…

— И теряет пуговицу с куртки, — подсказал констебль.

— …И вслед за этим он находит в незнакомом доме тайник, где Биттерн хранит деньги, и забирает их, хотя для него они не имеют никакой ценности…

— Боже мой! — вскричал я. — Это же не Пиболд взял деньги! Это сын Биттерна!.. Он решил свалить ограбление на того, кто совершил убийство, и, увидев, что его отец мёртв, забрал деньги!

Вы одобрительно кивали мне, когда я начал говорить, но затем выражения лица у вас стало такое, будто вам подали ревеневый пирог, который вы терпеть не можете. Я тут же понял, в чём ошибся:

— Хотя нет, нет, это чушь. Зачем ему тайком брать деньги, если после смерти отца он и так становится наследником?

Мы с констеблем и миссис Хэдж посмотрели друг на друга.

— А если Том и Большой Дик были заодно? — выпалил Пирс. — Что, если Том задумал ограбить отца и взял с собой Пиболда покараулить, например, а старый Биттерн их застал, и Дик ударил его, не рассчитав силы? Тогда не Том гонится за Пиболдом, а они уходят из дома вместе. А потом у них на берегу происходит ссора…

— Зная Тома Биттерна, я бы этому не удивилась, — сказала миссис Хэдж сурово. — Я бы не удивилась даже, если б он сам и ударил своего отца теми щипцами и бросился бежать, а Дик Пиболд случайно заметил это и кинулся за ним в погоню.

— Но тогда его пуговица никак не могла закатиться под тело, — заметил констебль. — Труп точно не переворачивали — с головы натекла кровь, было бы видно, если бы его двигали. И потом, убийство Тома-то всё равно оставалось бы на совести Дика.

За столом повисла тяжёлая пауза. Вы же внезапно достали из кармашка часы и встали из-за стола.

— Дорогая миссис Хэдж, — сказали вы с прежней жизнерадостностью, — сердечно благодарю вас за радушие и потрясающий завтрак. Я обязательно пришлю вам тот французский рецепт, о котором мы говорили. И обещаю вам, что очень скоро дело Дика Пиболда будет решено. Констебль, вы нам чрезвычайно помогли, а я, в свою очередь, помогу вам. Обыщите колодец у дома Биттерна. Сделайте это, и начальство будет чрезвычайно вами довольно.  
***

Когда мы выехали из Ист-Грина, я спросил:

— Разве вы не хотели взглянуть на место преступления?

— Зачем? — отозвались вы, раскуривая папиросу. — Самое главное в этом деле — следы, а они уже давно исчезли. Нам повезло, что констебль Пирс обладает такой хорошей памятью. Сейчас мне нужно лишь повидать суперинтенданта, и дело можно считать закрытым.

— Всё-таки в этом деле Том Биттерн был заодно с Большим Диком, да? Я заметил, что только этой версии ничто не противоречит.

— Ничто, кроме одной детали, — отозвались вы кратко и тут же принялись дымить сильнее прежнего. Мне была известна эта ваша привычка — теперь вы ничего больше не скажете, как ни допытывайся.  
***

Итак, мы вернулись в Истборн. Мне нужно было написать несколько писем, и вы ушли на прогулку в одиночестве. Мы договорились встретиться за ужином в местном ресторане на берегу. Вы появились там в прекрасном саркастичном настроении и сообщили мне, что нашли суперинтенданта и переговорили с ним.

Признаться, я испытал досаду.

— Не сердитесь, Уотсон! Честное слово, вы ничего не потеряли. Здешний суперинтендант — малоприятный субъект. Я с огромным трудом убедил его принять несколько мер — совершенно здравых и понятных любому, у кого есть мозги. Неужто я слишком многого хочу от полицейского начальства?..

Холмс, вы в тот вечер явно развлекались за мой счёт: как если бы меня интересовал местный суперинтендант, а не разгадка дела!..

— Так всё выяснено? — спросил я через некоторое время.

— Здесь — да, — вы указали на свой лоб, — а вот полиция ещё должна кое-что довести до конца. Но дело об убийстве можно считать закрытым — особенно если констебль Пирс обыскал колодец возле дома убитого достаточно тщательно.

Я поразмыслил.

— А та фраза, которая заинтересовала вас в газетной статье, она имеет отношение к разгадке?

— О да, она — ключ ко всему. Я знаю, что вы взяли эту газету с собой; давайте закончим ужин, вернёмся в наши комнаты, и там я вам всё расскажу.

Мы так и сделали. Я принёс из своей спальни газету, вы налили нам по рюмке бренди, и мы устроились в маленькой гостиной нашего номера, наслаждаясь бризом из раскрытых окон.

Я ещё раз просмотрел заметку, с которой всё началось.

— Убейте, не вижу здесь ни одной фразы, которая могла бы стать ключом к разгадке.

— А ведь она, что называется, лежит на поверхности. Посмотрите, что там написано про следы.

— «Одни следы были опознаны как принадлежавшие сыну убитого — Томасу Биттерну, который в тот день приехал из Брайтона, другие, по всей вероятности, были оставлены местным жителем Ричардом Пиболдом», — процитировал я.

— Вот! «Другие, по всей вероятности»! Что это значит, «по всей вероятности»? Почему первые следы установили точно, а вторые — лишь «по всей вероятности»?

— Потому что им… не с чем было сравнивать? — проговорил я.

— Именно! Но почему? Ведь Пиболд не в бегах, они сразу же арестовали его. Что мешало полиции сравнить его следы со следами, оставшимися на торфянике?

На моё озадаченное молчание вы откинулись в кресле с блаженной улыбкой, подставляя лицо ветерку.

— А знаете, не зря вы меня вытащили в Сассекс, мне здесь нравится.

— Я очень рад этому, — ответил я. — Мэри тоже нравилось здесь.

Ваша рука дрогнула, и пепел едва не упал на ковёр.

— Бустрофедон.

— Простите?

— Бустрофедон — разгадка этого дела одним словом. Ну же, Уотсон, припомните ваши уроки греческого! Способ письма, при котором пишут, как движется упряжка быков по полю: сперва в одну сторону, потом в другую. Ладно, с вашей любовью к беллетристике вы скорее вспомните мифы: как Гермес похитил коров у Аполлона?

— О боже! — воскликнул я. — Так один из следов был проложен задом наперёд?!

Вы рассмеялись почти беззвучным смехом, который я особенно любил слушать, потому что вы смеялись так, лишь когда вам было по-настоящему хорошо.

— Я знал, что обращение к популярной литературе меня не подведёт. Том Биттерн был застигнут отцом в тот момент, когда воровал деньги. Между ними разгорелась ссора, и сын нанёс отцу роковой удар. Поняв, что натворил, он запаниковал и бросился бежать, инстинктивно выбрав направление прочь от деревни, хотя на улицах было безлюдно — почти все были на празднике. Он добежал до реки…

— …и увидел спящего там Дика Пиболда, — подхватил я.

— Который был пьян, а значит, не мог вскоре проснуться. И тут паника у Тома улеглась, а ей на смену пришло нечто дьявольское.

— Он решил сделать беднягу козлом отпущения за своё преступление.

— Именно. Он снимает свои ботинки и сорочку и бросает их в реку — предварительно оторвав от сорочки лоскут и вложив его в руку пьяного.

— Пуговица! Он оторвал пуговицу с его куртки!

— Верно. И наконец, он стаскивает с ног Дика сапоги, надевает их и, пятясь, идёт обратно к дому, взяв с собой украденные деньги и пуговицу Пиболда. Вот потому следы и были такие странные — обувь Дика была Тому безбожно велика, и его ступня болталась внутри, поэтому нажим оказывался сильнее то в пятке, то в середине стопы; носки же вообще не отпечатывались. Он благополучно добирается до дома, никем не замеченный, подсовывает роговую пуговицу под тело убитого и избавляется от сапог Пиболда (будь это зимой, он бы сжёг их в печи; я предположил, что летом он мог бросить их в колодец с каким-нибудь грузом). Потому-то полиция и не могла точно установить принадлежность следов: обувь, их оставившая, исчезла, хотя сам Пиболд был в наличии.

Затем Том нашёл себе другую обувь и сорочку и покинул место преступления. Думаю, отправился в город к своим непутёвым дружкам. Странно, что он предпочёл считаться покойником, а не остаться и получить законное наследство. Впрочем, у людей есть разные причины, чтоб быть мёртвыми, так что Том Биттерн сам поведает о своей, когда его арестуют. Суперинтендант уже начал проверять его приятелей в Брайтоне, так что, думаю, скоро мы услышим о Томе. Но самое главное, что с Большого Дика все обвинения будут сняты, и он вернётся в свой Ист-Грин. Конец истории! — Вы сделали небрежный жест рукой, в которой держали сигарету.

— Но почему никто не видел настоящих следов Пиболда, ведущих к реке? Как-то он туда ведь попал, не по воздуху же прилетел!

— Вы забыли про скальный выступ, который констебль назвал «каменистой проплешиной»? Пиболд пришёл с севера по этому выступу. Вот почему других его следов, кроме заботливо оставленных Томом Биттерном, поблизости не нашли. Кстати, Уотсон, а не выбраться ли нам завтра на Бичи-Хэд? Будучи в Сассексе, мы просто обязаны насладиться одним из самых знаменитых видов в Англии, пусть он и растиражирован на сотнях ужасных открыток и бездарных акварелей!  
***

И мы отправились на Бичи-Хэд, и насладились с его вершины величественным видом, который ни фотографии, ни акварели действительно не в силах передать.

По правде сказать, вы, мой друг, с вашим орлиным профилем, стоя на краю обрыва в развевающемся от ветра плаще, являли собой фигуру несомненно романтическую. (Да, я знаю, как вы возмутитесь, когда это прочитаете, но такова горькая правда. Смиритесь, Холмс. Вы выглядите, как романтический герой.)

Наверное, из-за этого живописного эффекта я вдруг выпалил то, над чем частенько размышлял втихомолку долгое, долгое время:

— Холмс, помните, когда-то давно вы сказали, что у вас была привязанность?

— Я пока не впал в старческое слабоумие, — отозвались вы сварливо. — Конечно, помню. Но какое это имеет значение?

— Может, и никакого, — сказал я тихо. — Холмс, эта привязанность, она… прошла?

— Она никогда и не начиналась! — сказали вы резко, но, увидев, как я сжал зубы, добавили уже более мягким тоном:

— Я никогда не давал ей воли, понимая, что это чувство абсолютно бессмысленно и безнадёжно. Так что если вы, вдохновившись пейзажем, решили выразить мне своё сочувствие, то увольте, прошу вас. Это ни к чему.

— Простите меня! — воскликнул я, устыдившись. Зачем мне вздумалось бередить рану своего друга? — Клянусь, я никогда более не скажу ни одного слова на эту тему.

В молчании мы начали спускаться с вершины, и когда наиболее крутая часть пути осталась позади, вы вдруг, не глядя на меня, сказали:

— Если вас так снедает любопытство, то я скажу, чтобы нам действительно закрыть эту тему. Моя привязанность возникла достаточно давно, несколько лет назад, она существует сейчас и, насколько я могу быть судьёй собственного характера, она будет существовать до самой моей смерти. И довольно об этом, Уотсон. Клянусь вам, эта тайна не нова.

Вы проворно зашагали вниз, а я остался стоять на месте, как громом поражённый.

Мне показалось, или вы сказали «эта тайна не нова»?..  
***

Вы помните, Холмс, что я всегда любил читать. Сколько раз мы с вами спорили по этому поводу! Вы утверждали, что беллетристика только отнимает у читателей время, а я возмущался, потрясая именами Шекспира, Байрона и Диккенса. Мэри была большой поклонницей Диккенса, вы знаете? У нее были все его романы. После её смерти я перечёл их от корки до корки. Надо сказать, я был очень благодарен Диккенсу, что он отнял моё время тогда.

И если я не ослышался, то у меня могут найтись и другие причины быть благодарным Диккенсу.

Томик «Дэвида Копперфилда» нашёлся в первой же книжной лавке Истборна. Я раскрыл его прямо там и начал лихорадочно перелистывать в поисках фразы, запавшей мне в память с первого прочтения.

«Эта тайна не нова».

«Если же у меня и есть тайна, то она не нова и не та, которую вы предполагаете. Я не могу ни открыть ее, ни поделиться ею. Тайна эта всегда была только моей и должна остаться моей».

Я не ослышался, хотя это всё еще могло быть совпадением. В конце концов, фраза состояла из самых обычных английских слов. Кроме того, я не мог себе представить, чтобы вы, Холмс, прибегли для своего объяснения к сцене — возмутительно трогательной и романтической сцене! — из популярного романа! Это казалось совершенно невозможным. Может, вы надо мной подшутили?

Так или иначе, мы оба сдержали слово и не возвращались к этой теме. Но я столько размышлял о ней, что, должно быть, из обычного нормального человека потихоньку превращался в философа!  
***

Со времени нашей поездки в Сассекс прошло немало времени. Я знал, что миссис Хэдж получила от вас обещанный рецепт, и что Тома Биттерна задержали, когда он пытался сесть на судно в Южную Америку, и что Дик Пиболд вернулся в родную деревню. Причём его история вызвала у публики такое сочувствие, что ему собрали по подписке двести фунтов, которыми, я уверен, местный священник распорядится по всей справедливости.

Мои дела обстояли не так благополучно. Меня мучили сомнения. Я не мог отделаться от мысли, что вы решили пойти на риск, написали свою строчку до конца и передали перо мне. И теперь моя очередь вести с того же места свою строку в обратном направлении, как в бустрофедоне, будь он неладен. Вы ждёте — а я держу вас в неизвестности, боясь ошибки.

Чтобы отвлечься от этих назойливых мыслей, я решил изложить на бумаге историю с убийством в Ист-Грин. И лишь дописывая последнюю реплику, в которой вы раскрывали суть дела, я вдруг осознал, что весь текст обращался к вам, говорил с вами!

Я продолжил писать дальше, уже о более личных материях. В конце концов, этот рассказ никогда не будет опубликован, потому что он — только для вас.

Чтобы вы знали, мой самый дорогой, мой любимый друг, что хотя моя тайна куда новее вашей — ей всего лишь года три — но, я смею надеяться, она та же самая!..  
***

Я, как всегда, закрою рукопись в ящике стола, оставив ключ в замочной скважине и, пожелав вам спокойной ночи, поднимусь к себе. Я знаю, что вы прочитаете то, что я написал.

Ответите ли вы мне?

Завтра я узнаю.


End file.
